


i think i love u ch.7 END

by daigunai



Category: bambam - Fandom, marktuan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigunai/pseuds/daigunai
Kudos: 1





	i think i love u ch.7 END

【Markbam 宜斑】I THINK I LOVE YOU Ch.7 END

“宿舍内严禁不雅行为，请各同学自律，如有发现将失去入住资格。”

方方正正的新告示贴在公告板上，为数不多的学生围在附近，讨论著什么八卦。

“你们做了什么吗？”王嘉尔看着段宜恩斑斑。二人什么也还没有答，金有谦已经一副不可置信的脸。

斑斑拿起文件夹往有谦拍。“你才不雅，你们全都不雅”

金有谦笑着制止斑斑“开玩笑啦！可是这公告为了什么”

林在范好好控场“那个我知道，就在我们隔壁房间发生呀”

众人视线立马集中在在范身上“就女生宿舍跑来个女学生找男朋友”斑斑金有谦这两个死小孩一同惊叹，哇喔。

已经是哥哥年纪的王嘉尔大胆的继续问，简单的两个字“做了？”

除了本来看起来冷静的段宜恩，大家立马又激动起来“喔莫不会吧！不会吧！”

朴珍荣按着发红的耳朵“那晚真的要命⋯”毕竟只是学生宿舍，隔音不太好也是正常的。“开始时声音也勉强挡住，越是久了就越明显⋯”而且跟林在范一同听着那些声音也是前所未有的尴尬。

金有谦捂着嘴巴“喔莫这里学生坏坏⋯！”又转身看着段宜恩跟斑斑。

斑斑这次使劲的用文件夹再打一次金有谦“靠你不要再看我们了！”

看看段宜恩不作声，斑斑又更是尴尬了“你说话啦！默认什么似的！”

最近与段宜恩多了点身体接触的斑斑也开始对这些事在意了，只是还没想到那么⋯深入。

段宜恩本来就很喜欢斑斑，现在是淡定一副我想做也是正常的想法，只差在没说出口而已。

斑斑看段宜恩只是好像被发现什么的皮笑肉不笑的嘴脸就放弃讨论了，走到众人的最前，与珍荣聊其他事情。

王嘉尔，林在范跟段宜恩走在后面，继续‘男生的话题’  
“我觉得你现在是随时能吃掉小斑的状态呢⋯”王嘉尔看着段宜恩的脸就觉得不可思议。

“慢着公告就才贴上你就这就想⋯”林在范摇摇头，不对吧！

“又不是我立马要做”段宜恩失笑，怎么？我看上去是色欲薰心的人吗？

“后面的人！别再说！”斑斑耳根红掉，指着段宜恩大叫。观戏的金有谦都笑的拍掌了。

段宜恩装傻扮呆的笑笑带过。

***

“我说，最近你怎么常出现这里呢？”金有谦坐在床上，嚼着洋芋片，看着躺在地上看漫画的斑斑。

“不好吗？我不是重色轻友的人嘛”看上去回答得很自然。

金有谦冷笑“肯定又跟马克哥有什么事”

斑斑微微一怔，手上揭漫画书的动作都停下来了。  
有时候还挺讨厌金有谦太熟悉自己。  
“没有啦⋯就⋯上次聊完那些话题就有点⋯”

“什么话题⋯啊！我想起来了！”接下来噗滋的哈哈大笑出来，现在马克哥肯定郁闷死了。“都已经快一星期前的事欸”

斑斑脸有难色，盖上漫画“你不懂，我们从之前就睡同床⋯”瞧见金有谦鸡皮疙瘩“是你问我的呀！”

金有谦露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的笑容“okay,继续说”

“可能是我太在意啦，可是我想像不到两个男生欸⋯”

“总会有第一次呀，干脆回去就准备”

“what?!谁上谁下我还不知道欸！”斑斑吓的瞳孔地震。一言不合就滚床单的概念吗？！

金有谦内心惊讶了一下，没想到斑斑竟然以为自己有在上位的机会。

你肯定是BOTTOM的。马克哥也有TOP的准备了吧。

没说出口，怕吓的斑斑连房间也不回去。  
“就等气氛呀，马克哥也不是随时就可以呀？”又继续说“难道以后都不做吗？”

好像说的有点道理“再留一下就回去”先让小的做好心理建设。

***

“我就直说了，你也躲得太明显⋯”段宜恩看着另一床上的斑斑，他想装自然的玩笔电，却没发现自己已经贴着墙壁。

斑斑定格了一秒，盖上笔电“有谦说了？”

段宜恩点点头，斑斑回来之前，有谦传了讯息  
‘斑在回房间路上了，

别太急着吃他。’ 还附上丑丑的贴图。

也不知道该生气还是好笑，只能回有谦‘我没有’

“过来。”段宜恩招招手，斑乖乖下了床走到段宜恩的床边。

“我必须承认我有想过那些事情，但也不是整天也在想⋯”段宜恩拉着斑斑的手，斑也顺势坐下来了。  
“所以你别躲我好吗”

斑斑没说话，只是看着被握着的手，对自己的刻意感到有点抱歉。

“嗯？”见他不作声，段宜恩摇摇他的手。

“没，我好像太紧张了”斑斑鲜有的主动环着段宜恩的颈，主动往唇角亲了一下“这程度还是OK的”

段宜恩瞪大眼睛，当机了两秒，很快又回复往常一脸宠溺的笑脸“只是这个程度吗？”

“这还算少吗？”好歹也是我主动呢。

段宜恩掌心的温度传到斑斑的后颈，不容他有能够退开的机会。  
斑斑还没来得及退开，这刻段宜恩已经成功封住对方的唇。  
斑斑没有抵抗，只是双手在段宜恩肩上乱拍作无谓的抗议。段宜恩显然还没满足，还会亲到因为笑开了的门牙。

“我觉得起码是这样的”段宜恩终于退开，虽然还不算完全的满足，可是也够今晚发一个美梦。

当天跑来说要交朋友的学长才不是这样子呢。刚刚的攻势就已经让人心跳不己了，得暂停，要暂停呀。  
“⋯⋯”有点空白了。“我去洗澡”推开段宜恩，在架子随手拿了衣服迅速离开了房间。

段宜恩躺回睡床上，乐得翻来翻去。  
先不说能不能更进一步，光是斑斑愿意主动亲一个他就觉得这已经今天比昨天又更光明了。

那个晚上段宜恩没等到斑斑洗完回来就先睡了，大概是准备了美梦去迎接吧。不过更让他心情好的是，早上起来斑斑又回复到在他怀中睡的安稳。

***

到斑斑起床时，早上先有课的段宜恩已经出门，在书桌放了茶压着字条。

‘下课后在图书馆等？我想去做论文的准备

处面有点冷，穿外套。’

“内～”伸伸懒腰，喝一口段宜恩准备的茶。  
在手机按了简单的讯息回覆段宜恩。

‘我可能比你迟一点点’

不消一分钟，段宜恩就回讯息了。  
‘等你’

一边看着手机一边听话穿上外套的斑斑不禁笑开来  
“上课玩手机”

再简单不过的日常，回想数月前还是刚入学不久，  
还是懵懵懂懂跟金有谦整天混在一起，吵吵闹闹。  
该说是起了很大的变化吗，也不是。  
斑斑大概没想过要脱单，可这种每天传几个简单讯息，  
回家有人等着自己，有人一直在自己身边的感觉，  
让人踏实多了。总有着急不及待去见的人，  
这样的日子也让人很心动。

***

斑斑偷偷拉开图书馆的门，尽可能不带一丝声响走进去。  
四周瞧瞧，发现他的好学长伏在桌上，手懒洋洋在笔记上写着什么，没发现斑斑来了。

斑斑凝视着段宜恩的背影好像想到什么。

却又想不起来是什么的情景。  
一边把一直喝着的茶放到桌上，放下来又觉得跟脑海的画面重叠了。  
“来了”段宜恩这就坐起来，仰着头看看呆着的斑斑“怎么了？”

斑斑坐下来，一脸用力思考“嗯⋯好像发生过什么情节但我忘了。”想不起来。

段宜恩有点意外，觉得那天的斑斑没想太多就照顾了一下发烧的自己，没想到他还有印象呢。  
他拿起斑斑的茶抵在额头，不说话，看看他能不能记起。

斑斑看着他肯定知道些什么的脸又更努力去翻翻记忆。

“喔！”竖起手指，想起来了。张嘴正想要喊出个答案来，段宜恩飞快往斑斑的唇啄一下。

“图书馆呢，别吵”

杀斑斑一个措手不及了。摸摸轻微发烫的唇“你真的呢⋯”

先不追究了“你一直知道我？”可是我那时连发烧的学长正脸也没看到呢。

段宜恩点点头“更早之前就知道了。”大概是大家都说有两个可爱的孩子来玩的时候，刚开始时还有点抗拒，还是忍不住看看是怎样的人。

“真的留意起来是从这件事开始吧。”那天病病的，递来的冰茶，书写的声音令人依恋了呢。

像大家所说的又可爱又善良的人。

“就这样？”斑斑有点愕然，哭笑不得。

段宜恩想想也觉得好像太简单了，太轻易喜欢上眼前的你了。“对啊？没办法呀”

“如果是其他人来呢”斑斑托着头，这小人气王学长如此轻率呢～

“没如果，是你呀，因为是你才行。”我也花了点日子去留意你呢。

斑斑失笑，拿这个学长没办法了。  
忽然段宜恩着斑斑伏在桌上“换你听一下写字的声音”

“这什么啊”斑斑笑开，是什么ASMR吗？

“会喜欢的”段宜恩继续在论文中忙碌。  
斑斑收不回笑容，看着傻傻的学长要自己听笔划的声音，  
偶尔秋风会轻轻撩动刘海。  
大概跟那天黄昏差不多吧，嗯，真的让人很喜欢呢。

跟喜欢的人最舒适的是，不用担心要说些什么，  
即使是没话说，安静的靠在一起也是幸福吧。

段宜恩没留意自己写了多久，当点下最后一个句号他终于回头看斑斑。

窝在手臂内，鼻子以下都几乎看不见，睫毛挡在泪痣前。  
以前没想到能这么看着他的脸吧。很好看呢。  
“斑？”

睡的正香，没听到。  
段宜恩低头在斑斑额头亲一下。  
有了动静斑斑这就醒来了，按着自己的额头“怎么不叫我⋯”

“我叫了呀”故意有点小声的就是了。“对了我下星期得回家一躺呢”

伸着懒腰的斑斑只手定在半空“嗯？”眨眨眼睛，刹那反应不过来。

“他们要去旅行、我得回家照顾MILO”段宜恩这时翻翻手机，还在疑惑中的斑斑提问“谁？MILO?”  
段宜恩这时就刚好在相册中点开照片，展现了斑斑几乎以为出轨现场的甜笑。

相片中的贵宾犬咬着西兰花形的玩具、似乎主人叫了牠的名字，圆滚滚小狗眼对上镜头、舌头也还没收好，样子特别傻。

“好，到时等你回来就行了嘛”对着小狗斑斑自觉还是非常的大方。

段宜恩摇摇头，他知道斑斑讨厌一个人睡，即便是以往还没睡同床，斑斑通常要等到自己也回去了才睡得好。  
“你可以过来一起啊？”反正家里就剩下自己跟MILO了，斑斑来了也完全不是问题。

“啊？”斑斑头一歪，这剧情是什么发展？

“嗯，就这样决定。好，我们先回去吧”问答无用，段宜恩好像就只不过决定了些什么简单的事情。

的确也是很简单的事啦。斑斑抚心自问也不讨厌，甚至来的有点期待。他适应了生活上有段宜恩的陪伴，有点像上瘾，尤其嘉尔事件之后互相更坦然想待在一起了。

但大学生活有朋友们平衡一下，才能冲淡单独相处的紧张感嘛。

“不喜欢？”段宜恩回头询问。

斑斑失笑，刚刚才不是自顾自决定了嘛“不是啦”

只能硬着头皮去了呢。

***

“你带点衣服去就可以了”

一星期很快就过，就像旅行的前夕，段宜恩总会暗暗倒数斑斑要到家作客的日子。

斑斑拿了大的背包，往里头塞了几件厚衣服“反正我们还是要回来上课ㅋㅋ”

“以后放假时真的去旅行吧”

“好啊、还可以去泰国呢”斑斑眼光闪闪，是想家了。  
提起了包背“可以了，走吧～”

段宜恩看看眼前少年，也对，大概很久才一次见到家人吧。冒起了一点想法，可是不敢说。

.  
.

这是斑斑第二次来段宜恩的家，记得第一次来已是几个月前的事，偶尔段宜恩也会回家陪陪家人，没想到段宜恩这次直接叫自己到他的家里过夜。

“打扰了～”斑斑小心翼翼把鞋子放好。

段宜恩急不可待的拉着斑斑到客厅，看看围栏内的毛孩子。MILO瞧见主人回家了又扑又跳的紧张到不得了。

段宜恩宠溺的抱起了牠“好了好了，冷静一下”可手中的的MILO却还是兴奋得摆来摆去。  
逗得斑斑笑开了，这学长完全是败在这小狗之下。

“要抱吗？”段宜恩抱着MILO，转身望向斑斑。

这什么父慈子孝的画面，不得不说这时的段三岁大概只有自己看到吧。  
“我还想养猫呢～”话是这么說，可伸手接过MILO，又是一番宠爱。

“都养吧～”段宜恩微微歪头，仔细看着斑斑的脸。

“嗯？在哪？这里？我家？还是泰国？”

段宜恩拉斑斑到沙发坐下“我刚在想，毕业了你会回泰国吗？”

“哈、我这才开始读了半年不到欸”这就要开始想毕业的事吗？

“可是我今年毕业呀”段宜恩食指轻轻碰着斑斑的手背。

“只有一年宿舍生活呢”斑斑反了手，段宜恩顺势握住了他的手。  
“如果我说我们一起住呢？”

“欸？”斑斑有一点被吓倒。

“是如果啦。我本来毕业后就想找工作带MILO搬出去”  
看斑斑没答话，又继续说“不过这也是你三年后才要想的事”怕真的吓着斑斑了，段宜恩急忙圆场。

斑斑伸手捏一下段宜恩的脸蛋，似乎也感受到他的心思。  
“我也喜欢跟你一起生活”虽然说是长时间也不是，但已经一起生活了一段时间。  
“如果你早了一点搬出来，我还没毕业，我不申请宿舍，跟你住好吧？”

段宜恩又是笑得开怀，抱开斑斑腿上的MILO、换自己枕到大腿。“到时让你养猫”

“哇喔学长人真好呢～”带着玩笑的，手指梳着他学长的发丝。

“算你租金便宜一点”轻轻刮了斑斑的鼻子，怀中的MILO似乎吃醋般的蹭开开段宜恩的手。

“牠说不用附租金”

“不行，现在收一点”段宜恩伸手把斑斑的脸捧到脸前，亲吻那令人依恋的唇。

似乎未来的租客也很愿意预附一点租金呢。MILO不成功夺回主人的注意力，失意的趴在主人胸口上呢～

***

作为一位正直血气方刚的好青年、段宜恩在斑斑到家过夜之后有没有什么大胆的想法？

说没有的话⋯连斑斑也不相信吧。要是一般情侣大概早就上了叠，两个有一点共识不去想不去提，别说上叠，都快成佛了。

本应距离成佛又近了一点点。段宜恩几乎想用色即是空空即是色念在嘴边才挡得住，可是在快要完满的这一周间里面斑斑又挑战了段宜恩。

“我睡衣都洗了，我可以穿你的吗？”斑斑在浴室嚷着，客厅玩电动的段宜恩不以为意“随便拿呀、知道在哪吗？”他没走到浴室，只是朝浴室喊着。

“内～”斑斑随意回应，就没再说话。

不到5分钟，斑斑很快就跑了出来。穿着短裤，上身是段宜恩的T SHIRT。

跳到沙发上，坐到段宜恩的旁边，自顾自玩起手机来。

“你明天早上有课⋯”这刻段宜恩才转头向斑斑，刺激的话也接不下去。

“有呀，怎么？”有自觉的就不是斑斑喽。

不晓得是段宜恩很壮，还是斑斑太小的一只，明明平常大家都说他们体格都很像。那件T SHIRT在他身上却成了OVER SIZE ，衣领松绔绔的半个肩膀跑了出来，泡了浴还很粉红粉红的。

斑斑缩到沙发上，短裤也微微顺着角度滑下一点点，大腿完好无缺的露出来。明明不用紧贴也好像感受到冲完澡的温热和香气。

“我⋯我说明早我也有课，一起回学校⋯”段宜恩站起来、思考该去冲个冷水。不对，他冲过澡了。

他原地踱了几步，斑斑疑惑皱皱眉“明天有事？”

“啊，不是，有点困而已⋯我先去睡。”没有正眼再看斑斑，甚至快要破关的游戏没存档就关掉了。

闭上眼，别去看，大概就不会再有什么想法了。  
睡醒了又是一个好青年，段宜恩这样想着，把被子盖过头。

斑斑尾随到了睡房，探头，男朋友确实准备睡了。  
还是觉得很奇怪的斑斑也跟着上床、跨腿坐在段宜恩身上。

“你怎么啦？”忽然游戏都不玩，什么都丢在客厅，包括斑斑本人。

段宜恩深呼吸，还这么坐上来真是要命。  
拉下被子“有点不得了”

“什么？”

“你。”段宜恩扶着斑斑的腰坐起来，二话不说就封住斑斑的唇。

比以往来得更加重、更想占有对方，斑斑的腰被环着没能往后退，只能紧张得揪着段宜恩的衣领。

可是段宜恩还是见好就收，不敢越线一样，依依不舍松开了斑斑“⋯我想你要不换衣服，不然就睡客房好像比较⋯”

斑斑被亲的有点浑沌，看看自己身上松绔绔的睡衣才发現段宜恩在想什么“⋯我没说不可以啊⋯”

“嗯？”段宜恩微瞪大眼睛，怕听错。

同为男生斑斑也明白这样应该挺痛苦的，虽然他不知道知道自己哪里撩到段宜恩了。  
“可是我完全不知道怎么办呢”跨坐在对方身上的斑斑往前靠一点点，双手挂在段宜恩肩上，不想再让对方忍耐了，主动奉上唇瓣。

“真的可以？”段宜恩再三确认。

斑斑忽然乱摸自己的身体，带点搞笑“内、但我第一次欸，不太懂”摸摸胸口，什么是舒服、不懂。

段宜恩因为斑斑搞笑的行为笑开了，还真是一点也不浪漫呢。“哪有人会这样”不等斑斑这傻瓜控诉，段宜恩很快就亲吻着他。

蜻蜓点水般吻了直至满足不到，舌头渐渐纠缠在一起，斑斑手臂完全圈住段宜恩颈间，段宜恩双手开始探进斑斑的背脊。

斑斑却被吻得糊糊涂涂，双颊微微泛红，体温好像要一下子烧起来般。段宜恩终于放开、退开一点对方的表情。  
“⋯你别看啦”斑斑想伸手挡着段宜恩的视线，显然情欲之下一切反抗也是徒劳。段宜恩拉着斑斑的手，将对方身体与自己贴着“好的，不看。”直接用吃的，双唇贴上斑斑胸口，始料不及的斑斑被触感冲击到，才适应不到几秒段宜恩的指尖又开始处处点火。

“⋯慢着⋯”斑斑声音都糊了，双手无力推着段宜恩的脑袋，制止不成舌尖还故意扫到胸前一点。  
斑斑话不成话，剩下急速的呼吸。  
段宜恩退开，伸手揽着斑斑缓缓把人好好地转到下方，让斑斑躺下来，轻轻一拨斑斑的浏海，俯身在他的颈间落下微红的印记。

彷佛向对方请求着一样，段宜恩指尖在斑斑小腹打圈，  
斑斑揽好枕头，羞耻得不再看下去，段宜恩开始伸手到睡裤里。  
“那里⋯有点⋯”  
话没说完、段宜恩握着胀大，早就因为前面的刺激得泄出了一些透明。“有点什么？”

斑斑被碰得挺起了腰，枕头遮面，只是弱弱地吐出“⋯有点⋯脏”想到段宜恩的手都是液体又更羞耻。  
“不脏。”拿开总用来挡脸的枕头，低头吻着斑斑的唇，一边开始手上套弄的动作。  
斑斑呼吸都乱了套，不能说话只能在亲吻间漏出暧昧的声音。  
段宜恩不舍的退开，正眼看看眼神迷蒙的斑斑“放松⋯”

“怎么⋯”斑斑有点想撑起身体，还没成功又被刺激得使不上力。  
“你这混蛋⋯”斑斑严重怀疑段宜恩是故意挑时机去戏弄自己。

“很痛吗？我才放两只⋯”

“不是⋯你别说啦！”

段宜恩使坏的笑笑“不痛就好”手指微微用力顶着。  
斑斑双手挡脸“别这样⋯啊、感觉⋯好奇怪⋯”段宜恩把已经斑斑没能好好穿上的裤子完全褪去。又靠近一点，顶对方着一直想靠拢的双腿。

段宜恩也被挑得呼吸有点急速，斑斑伸手摸摸他脸庞  
“⋯我没关系⋯”  
段宜恩宠溺的笑笑“再等一下，怕你痛。”心里虽然很高兴斑斑完全批准了，但还是得多忍一下。

尽量在斑斑不察觉下又默默更多地填满他。  
“嗯⋯这有点⋯啊⋯”斑斑把段宜恩的手臂捏得指尖泛白“慢着⋯”可这次段宜恩不听话，手指的速度还加快了一点，每每往敏感处进击。

“⋯！”斑斑尽可能都把闷哼吞回去，偏偏段宜恩却总是在以为缓下来又给他一波刺激“嗯⋯！等⋯等等⋯啊”斑斑攀上段宜恩身上，埋头颈间“⋯呃”双腿交叉扣住段宜恩身体，对方完全不受体势影响，手上动作没停下来，  
直到斑斑一揽紧，小腹零星的浊白。

斑斑没放手，还在颈间大口大口喘气。  
“斑⋯？”

第一次迎来的高潮让斑斑羞涩得不得了，想想后面才是实战⋯腿都快软。段宜恩把斑斑的脸捧起，比起刚刚开始  
脸多又更火红了，亲亲耳垂“你脸超红”

“你试试看”斑斑拍打段宜恩的胸口，这种下而上的感觉还真的让人不服气。段宜恩脱去上衣，斑斑瞧那胸肌，认命的继续下而上的命运。

“不要，这样的你也很好看，我要看”当裤子腿到一半斑斑有点紧张，吞吞口水“那个⋯好似超越三根手指太多⋯”

段宜恩为斑斑的胆怯失笑一下，又摸着发丝安抚“没事，你放松”硕大抵在穴口，斑斑想看又不敢看  
“痛要说”

硕大才进入一段，斑斑仰起头“啊⋯太大，嗯⋯！”咬着唇，强烈被填满的感觉像电流冲击全身。  
段宜恩被紧致包裹得微微喘着“痛吗？”可是为身下人着想不敢再放入更多。

斑斑摇摇头，知道段宜恩在忍耐“你⋯慢慢的应该可以⋯”好想抱住对方，两手伸在半空，段宜恩迎合地揽住了他，同时慢慢送入更多。

“嗯⋯哈啊、啊⋯”本来搭在段宜恩背上的手也不禁使上力，指腹在背上印上微红的痕迹。  
强烈的异物感让斑斑知道已经完全进入了。  
“还好？”段宜恩在耳边低声问、斑斑只是点点头，已经不太能说出完整句子。

好像得到了允许一样，段宜恩所剩无几的忍耐终于被抹掉，开始把刚送进的抽出又用力顶回去。  
“呜⋯！啊、啊”跟刚刚完全是两种程度的刺激，快感在全身流动着。  
段宜恩咬咬斑的耳垂，斑斑即便咬住自己手指关节控制不到自己的呻吟。  
段宜恩想要更多，不禁加快了抽送动作，斑斑抓紧了被单。  
“⋯别再咬”段宜恩拿开咬得指节通红的手，吻着手背，动作始终没停下的意欲，身下人早已被冲击的一塌糊涂。

段宜恩抱着斑斑的腰间转了体势，自己坐在床上，留给斑斑喘息的时机。用指腹擦掉斑斑眼角的晶莹。  
斑斑也是体贴的情人，捧着段宜恩的脸亲吻下去，火红脸蛋忽然亮了诱人的微笑“不用动⋯”

“斑⋯”段宜恩顺着腰线扶着缓缓扭着腰的斑斑、正眼看着他，快感又像来得更强。  
斑斑腰一软，有点不服，拍打段宜恩胸口“⋯怎么你又更加⋯”有点不好意思说出来，这男友也太坚挺。  
“因为你呀”勾着斑斑后颈，又再品尝他唇瓣。一边身体开始动起来，呻吟吞没在二人之间。

“⋯嗯、我⋯有点⋯不行了”斑斑脸埋在段宜恩颈间，抑制不住喘息。  
“一起”吻一吻他的侧脸，故意加快了速度。到解放那一刹斑斑几乎想要咬段宜恩的肩了。  
段宜恩扶着腰身的手忽然一紧，再缓缓放松。  
“⋯你射里面⋯”斑斑捏着段宜恩脸蛋，想骂脏话但没气力了。  
“抱歉”忍不住，他带着撒娇多于歉意的心情抱着斑斑，对方皱皱眉“下次给我带套子”提起身体“嗯⋯”把融在一起的部分开，温热顺着大腿流下“⋯”斑斑脸红红、皱眉，这莫名的羞耻感。  
“走，去洗洗”段宜恩随手拿起衣服马马虎虎的包着斑斑，反正都会再脱。然后扛起了他。  
“呀，放下啦”  
“帮你洗洗”

然后嘛，两个血气方刚的  
的男生还能干出什么来嘛，斑斑又乖乖、应该说没什么反抗能力，有让段宜恩好好清理，可是没想到清理得有点⋯深入，又让任性的段宜恩攻下了一回合。

那个晚上，大概是斑斑用最短的时间能入睡的一天，段宜恩把他抱得好紧好紧，要不是早上要上学校、他应该都不会先离开床铺。

“你今天有课吧？”

斑斑拉拉被子“嗯，但我不去了⋯”

“不舒服？”坐到床边，摸摸只露出了半个的脑袋。  
谁料那孩子又揭开被子“还不是因为你！”肌肉酸死了！  
在被子里伸出了筷子腿踢了段宜恩“快走啦”

“买东西回来给你吃”段宜恩离开睡房前还是贪心的吻一下斑斑才舍得。

***

“斑呢？今天不一起回来欸”准备与段宜恩一起上课的朴珍荣周围看看，不果。

“在我家啊”一边把论文作最后的检查。

朴珍荣瞄瞄那准备好的论文“在家能好好做吗这个”果然知宜恩者莫若珍荣也。

“我有好好做完才做⋯”嗯？好像说多了些什么。

“吃了吧！行了吧你这个人真的”朴珍荣拿论文挡着脸一副作状的惊恐。

“⋯⋯情侣嘛。”

“小斑这不就上不了学啦”

“下次不会了”说得斑斑好像英勇牺牲了是怎么回事。

那一课，两位学长几乎有一半时间都是在闹。  
朴珍荣大概以前没怎么想到段宜恩会能变成了笨蛋，  
以往总是寡言的哥也成了偶尔傻笑的傻瓜了。

***

“你今天也回家吗？”

“嗯，家人明晚才回来。”段宜恩与朴珍荣并肩走着，回到食堂，林在范跟在后面。

瞧远处金有谦和斑斑在打闹，并没有发现自己。  
明明还没什么互动，段宜恩已经嘴角上扬，缓缓走向两个学弟那边。

就像第一次见面的时候，同样的人物组合，同样的地点。  
段宜恩又走到斑斑对面的位置。  
“怎么来了？”

斑斑这才抬头发现三位学长。“太闲呢”双手托着下巴“等你下课。”

段宜恩心里暗暗感恩当时有好好上前搭讪的自己，不然这一年或者连朋友也算不上。  
一个学年很短，可惜了以前不能参与他的生活，希望以后不会退出。

段宜恩坐下来，大家看着他笑脸都不解，斑斑率先开口“还好吗？一直笑呢”

“没”反正就是幸福，桌下握着斑斑的手，揉到手心。

“他没救了真的”朴珍荣搭话，昨晚是太幸福了吧，越脑袋坏了吧。

“怎么？”金有谦问，朴珍荣在他耳边细语。

斑斑有点不安，没料错金有谦果然用不可置信的嘴脸看着二人。  
“你说了？”斑斑问段宜恩。

林在范在段宜恩还没开口就回答“你瞧瞧这人，一天到晚都在笑，你早上又没回来，都猜到啦。”

斑斑耳朵通红，伸手捏了段宜恩的脸“你别再笑了”一下站起来，腰一酸，扶住了桌子。

“看吧，腰痛了吧”林在范咬着饮管，说着什么平常的事情一样，彷佛昨天斑斑只是跑步一样平常的运动般。

“⋯我走了！”斑斑拿好背包“你别跟来”朝段宜恩乱叫。

当然不会如愿啊，段宜恩傻笑上去扶着斑斑，很快离开了学园。

“哥，笨了很多呢”朴珍荣摇摇头，看着两个背影。

“我到现在也觉得马克哥喜欢斑很神奇。”金有谦说。

“我想他自己也没想到会这样吧？”林在范一边咬着面包，几个月之前哥可是一点迹象也没有呢。

谁料得到呢，当初那天如果没有尝试，会是怎样的结果呢。

能给自己这感情一个肯定的答案，太好了，  
能在他的身边像个傻瓜一样，也不坏。

我想是很喜欢了吧。太喜欢了。  
  
END.


End file.
